100 Themes
by anniegirl132
Summary: 100 themes challenge. Chapter 1, birth: Zoro was a very brave man. A very brave and manly man. That did not mean he wanted to help deliver a baby.
1. Birth

**Hey everyone! I haven't really been writing as much as I would like to, so I decided to do this 100 themes challenge (emotions version). Each one will be around 500 words minimum or longer.**

 **Theme: Birth**

 **Characters: Zoro and Chopper**

* * *

"Zoro! I need you to catch the baby!" Chopper shouted to the swordsman, holding the screaming mother-to-be's hand.

"Why me? I'm not the dad!" Zoro snapped, taking a step away from the scene.

"That doesn't matter! I can't do it so I need you to," Chopper explained, growing annoyed. Zoro cringed, looking at the woman. He didn't want to be here right now. Nami just said he had to keep Chopper safe while they were on this island, she never said he had to do any of this…

"Zoro, hurry!"

"...Fine," he approached Chopper and the woman. He reached his hands for the baby, looking away as he did so. Then after a particularly loud scream from the woman, the baby was out. And in Zoro's hands. The swordsman wanted to gag at the moist baby screaming and wiggling in his hands. Thankfully Chopper was there to quickly take the baby from him.

He quickly left the room to go wash his hands off only to bump into a man who was about to walk into the room.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going in to see me wife… I can't believe how late I am… Man, she's gonna kill me," he chuckled. Zoro's eyes narrowed. He then proceeded to wipe the gross liquid off his hands onto the man's face. He didn't care what Chopper said about the father not having to do anything with why Zoro had to help, it was the father's fault.

"Ah, what the hell!?" the man sputtered, as Zoro walked off to scrub his hands. Even though most of the gunk had come off on the man's face, he could still remember the feeling of… He had to stop himself from thinking of it. It was just too gross.

He may have seen a lot worse in fights, way worse, but something about birth... It was just too much for him. After scrubbing his hands thoroughly, he took a 20-minute stroll to the lobby of the hospital Chopper had brought them to. When he got there, Chopper was already waiting.

"Zoro, what took you so long?" Chopper asked.

"The hallways kept moving…" he grumbled.

"Oh… Hey Zoro, why were you so against helping me with the baby?"

"That was disgusting," he scrunched up his face at the thought of it.

"But birth is a beautiful thing," Chopper smiled. Zoro took a step back, staring wide eyed at the little reindeer. What could possibly be beautiful about the horrors that took place in that room?

"How was that beautiful?" Zoro questioned.

"It's creating new life Zoro."

"But the blood and other… stuff…"

"You've seen more blood than that though," Chopper seemed confused.

"Yea, but not like… that was different," Zoro blushed lightly. So what if it disturbed him? Zoro felt he should be allowed to be disturbed if he wanted to. And nothing was going to convince him that childbirth was beautiful. Ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you can.**


	2. Enthusiasm

**Thanks a lot to those who have favorited and followed so far! That helps motivate me to write these. :)**

 **Theme: Enthusiasm**

 **Characters: Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop**

* * *

"WHOA!" Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop cheered as the strange caped man pulled a rabbit from his hats. The other children in the crowed screamed in excitement along with the trio.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Luffy asked, running up to the man.

"Magic," he smirked.

"Amazing!" Luffy and Chopper gasped.

"You guys know, when I was only ten, I used my magic to summon five bunnies from a hat, and each one was the size of an elephant," Ussop grinned.

"Wow, really?" Chopper asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Well," the magician spoke up," _I_ summoned a phoenix from a hat when I was only eight," he whipped his cape, causing it to flutter in a sudden wind. Ussop glared, and the man smirked at him.

"Y-yea? Well when I was only six I summoned a wind from my sleeves powerful enough to knock over all the trees on an entire island," he smirked.

"That's so cool Ussop, can you show us?" Luffy and Chopper asked, literally bouncing in excitement.

"Uh-"

"You don't want to see that. How about summoning a dragon from an interdimensional portal, which I learned at the age of three," the magician once again whipped his cape with a flourish.

"Does dragon meat taste good?" Luffy asked, already beginning to drool.

"It tastes better than the best meat you've ever had."

"Wow!" a river of drool was now pouring from Luffy's mouth.

"Will you summon it?" Chopper asked.

"Ah…. Of course, just, uh… give me a moment. I must prepare," he turned and walked into the nearest building. The trio sat there waiting. After almost thirty minutes, Ussop spoke up.

"Guys, I think he was a fraud."

"What!? Really?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed. Ussop gave a sagely nod.

"But don't worry, the great Captain Ussop-sama, will show you how to knock over trees with a mighty wind!" he gave a dramatic pose.

"So cool! Captain Ussop-sama!"


	3. Love

**Theme: love**

 **Characters: Sanji, Nami, and Robin**

* * *

Sanji loved ladies. It was obvious, but true. And it wasn't just a shallow love with no meaning; Sanji genuinely loved all ladies. Why else would he make such a fool out of himself for their benefit?

Two ladies in particular, his lovely Nami-sawn and Robin-chwan, were the ladies he loved more than any other. Others may disagree, but to him, they were the most perfect people in the world. Of course they were both very beautiful, but he loved them m=for more than that.

Some people called Nami greedy, but Sanji knew she only cared so much about money because of her childhood. She didn't want anyone to be hurt because she couldn't afford to save them. And she would always give up the money people said she was so greedy for in order to save those she cared about. That stupid marimo may call her a witch, but Sanji thought Nami was an angel.

Then there was his Robin-chwan. She had a more mature beauty… When they'd first met, no one on the crew had trusted her, even Sanji. And he still regrets that mistrust, because now Robin was probably the one he trusted the most on the crew. She was always there, supporting the crew from the background if something became too much to handle. Always reliable and always ready to help.

Yes, he loved his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan more than he had loved any other lady. And that was why he was in his current situation. Taking on an enemy he knew was much too strong for him, so they could get away. He knew he had no chance of beating this enemy, but at least he could hold him off until they could get away. At least he could keep the two ladies he loved safe.

So when he was laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood minutes later, he was okay with that. Because he'd let his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan escape. It was okay with him if he died there, because the people he loved were safe.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it, and please review if you can. :)**


	4. Hate

**Theme: Hate**

 **Characters: Zoro and Sanji**

* * *

Zoro wandered down the dark streets of the large town. Nami had told him to go find Sanji, who hadn't come back to the ship yet, but how could he when the streets kept changing? Besides, he didn't even have an idea of where the stupid cook could be.

Thankfully, it seemed he didn't have to search any longer. A little ways down the street, he could see the blond walking in his direction.

"Hey! Ero-cook!" he shouted. Sanji looked up to glare at him stumbling slightly. Was he drunk? As the cook came closer, he could smell the alcohol. Yea, he was drunk alright.

"Why the hell are you here marimo?" Sanji growled, his words slurring.

"It's almost midnight. You weren't back at the ship so Nami sent me to come get you." Zoro explained, looking the blonde over. He seemed more than drunk, more like wasted.

"I'm fine on my own, I don't need your help," he snapped, looking somewhere to Zoro's left. He meant as if to walk past the swordsman, then tripped and would have face-planted on the ground had Zoro not grabbed his arm.

"Clearly," Zoro deadpanned. He moved the cook's arm to wrap around his shoulders since the man clearly couldn't walk on his own.

"Cut it out marimo! Why are you even doing this, you hate me don't you?" Sanji shouted at him, trying to yank away. Zoro gripped his hand tighter around the blonde's wrist. Zoro rolled his eyes. The stupid cook could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"No." he began to walk. Of course he didn't hate Sanji; he didn't hate anyone on the crew. Sure, they argued and fought constantly, but why did that mean they had to hate each other?

"Why do you hate me?" he questioned.

"No," Sanji muttered.

"Then what even makes you think I hate you?"

"You're going the wrong way?"

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to take a left, not a right," Sanji smirked.

"Shut up! Just answer my question!" Zoro snapped, blushing lightly. He did _not_ go the wrong way, the streets were moving. Why did no one understand that?

"We're always fighting, and…"

"What?"

"No, it's stupid," he mumbled, looing away.

"Just say it."

"You've never even called me by my name," Sanji blushed. He felt silly saying it out loud, but it was something that bugged him.

"Oh," Zoro frowned. He hadn't realized that. Has he _really_ never used the cook's real name, even after almost a year of knowing each other?

"I'm sorry… Sanji." There, he'd said it. Now the blond could stop being such a pansy and thinking Zoro hated him. Of course he didn't, they were nakama.

"...You were supposed to take a left there."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **This one almost made it to 500 words! And this is something that bugs me. Why has Zoro never actually called Sanji by his name? If anyone knows please tell me…**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review if you can.**


	5. Triumph

**Theme: Triumph**

 **Character: kid Nami**

* * *

Nami crept through the large pirate ship. She had expected it to be more difficult, but the idiots just let her on board. If it were this easy all the time, she would have the money to get her village back in no time. She grinned, opening a door and peeking inside.

It was dark, but she could make out stairs leading into a lower room. She looked around her to make sure none of the pirates had seen her, before starting down the stairs and closing the door behind her. With the door shut, light was completely cut off and she had to feel her way down the steps.

When her foot missed a step, she nearly screamed in surprise, but managed to keep quiet and catch herself. She couldn't mess this up now. Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around to see what she could make out in the dark room. She squinted into the darkness and could just barely make out something at the back of the room.

Nami began to walk closer, when her foot hit something and it made a clanging sound as it skittered across the floor. She bent down and picked the object up.

"Gold!" she cheered quietly, admiring the shining coin. Suddenly the room lit up and she could now make out the figure in the back. A pirate. He sneered at her, beginning to walk closer.

"You really thought we'd fall for that little girl? The captain knew you were trying to steal from us, so he sent me down here to wait for you," the large man drew a sword from the sheath hanging at his side. He took a swing and Nami just barely ducked out of the way. She turned around and ran for the stairs. She stumbled up the steps, hearing the man following close behind.

Once at the top, she flung open the door and sprinted down the hallway. At the end there was a pirate blocking the exit to the hall. His arms and legs were spread in a wide stance as if to catch her. She ducked under his legs and snickered as she heard the pirate who had been chasing her run into the man blocking the exit.

Once on deck though, there were at least five more men ready to stop her. Her eyes flitted around, looking for a way to escape. They drew closer, brandishing guns and swords. She began to back away. The two men came out the hallway, sneering angrily at her. Her back hit the railing of the ship. Nami clutched the golden coin tightly in her hand, took a deep breath, then jumped.

The cold water sent a shock through her and she almost let out her breath. A bullet passed through the water right next to her. She swam backwards, away from where it had entered the water. Knowing that she couldn't hold her breath much longer, Nami swam up under the wooden dock and resurfaced. There was just enough room between the water and dock for her. She knew it was too dangerous to come out just yet, probably better to wait.

She brought up the hand holding the golden coin and grinned down at the shining metal. It may not have been much compared to how much she needed, but it was something. It was a start.


End file.
